Shell Shocked
by darkloki85
Summary: Evans is in the army and fighting. to escape and confront his past with new adventures. will possible contain crossovers and anything that can happen in the world. AU story. Grey/dark


Disclaimer:

1.a renunciation of any claim to or connection with;

3.a statement made to save one's own ass.

I do not own Harry Potter or any other main characters. Just the ones I make up and do use.

I am not going on actually battles or am I trying to plan then. Any names or places that get used in this story are by accident and no intent is ment by them.

Chapter 1

The ground was blowing up around me like little nuclear explosions but with dirt and dust with a little fire around the large rock I am standing on, glazing at everything. Shrapnel was blowing all around, stand alone trees falling down and the craters depressing. My unit was trying to retreat down a hill when we were hit. I can see my platoon sergeant in front of me shouting directions thru the radios to have men move into the trees about 200 yards away from artillery fire as he is running towards us, but a 105 shell ends the run. I just got promoted without adding a 3rd rocker to my stripes.

"Fuck!" I yell.

I make a quick hand movement and the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th squad is scrambling for section of trees I picked out and then I turn around and see Landers, Tass, Brenkin, Doupn, Collins and Green already spread out, kneeling and looking the other direction at our incoming tangos with their rifles up and ready.

Starting to kneel, I have my right hand on the pistol handle of my M4 rifle bringing it up and grabbing the rail handle with my other hand. I picked it up a while back from a tango. Had some good attachments that I couldn't pass up with enough ammo in magazines. My SA80 is slung on my back. I start to look thru my acog scope and start firing on the enemies as they come over the hill. As soon as the first round left my rifle the others started firing. After 20 seconds of firing and over 100 tango bodies are falling and rolling down the hill, our magazine changes start. Thankfully at that point 3rd squad got the mortars up and are shelling the tangos.

"Peel Left!"

Landers gets up, taps Tass on the shoulder and runs halfway to the tree line taking cover behind a few fallen trees and starts firing again. When he was half way there Tass was already starting the next movement. Less then a minute later we are at the new rally point and are firing again. 2nd squad is firing from the tree line with everything they have. I start hearing the cracks of a L115A3 rifle. A quick thought to myself and I am wondering my I remember all the names of these rifles.

Looking up through my scope I see tangos falling and the others looking what to do. Flea and Lake. My platoons sniper and spotter.

"Fall back to the trees!" I yell and use the hand signal. Everyone starts hoofing it to the new point. Once we get into the trees.

"All good mates?"

All say they are 150% so I have them post with guys at the line to help fortify 2nd. Pressing my throat mic.

"Higgins?"

I see a hand shoot up about 30 feet from where I am and I make my way up to him. When I get there the field radio is next to him with our new medic trying to patch up a bullet hole to the leg. Crouching down next to him I give him a quick look and nothing else is injured. The line starts heating up with round down range.

"I need air support on that hill and extraction." He nods and grabs the radio headset and starts squawking to them. He looks and me as says "30 seconds for support and 5 min for exac." I nod and run back to the line.

"Tass, pop smoke." He grabs the grenade off of Brenkin and throws in 20 feet in front of us. A few seconds later a red smoke starts to puff out of the grass. Then 3 Apaches come up and start glassing the hill with rockets and mini guns. I turn to the men.

"To EX Alpha. Move."

Everyone starts running in the direction. I run to Higgins and see the medic has him up and starting to move. For the First time is see his nametape. Sgt Rich, and he is hustling Higgins as fast as they can go. After a few minutes we are at the clearing for extraction. Everyone is at the tree line hidden. Some one speaks up.

"Sergeant First Class Evans?" I sigh. It was Green who said it. Privates. Boot freaking brainwashes them to obey how some one else should think. Not what is good for them after they get to their new units. I make my way over to him.

"Yes Green? And just say Sergeant Evans" I ask and tell him.

"What the hell went wrong?"

"I don't know."

The 3 helicopters land and we make for them in the cover pattern. As I get into mine, I see that our CO, Captain Cross and First Sergeant Plenut are in battle gear and covering us. I sit in my seat and look at them. They look at each other and then start asking where the Lt and Platoon Sergeant are.

"Lt. Masser is KIA. He took a head shot when we hit the village. Msg. Thayer got hit by a 105 shell when we were falling back." First Sergeant shook his head. The Cpt looked at me and said we will talk when we get back to base after debrief. "Yes sir." I slid to the door and looked out. Greens question was still playing in my head. It went to how did I get here. I've been with the army for 6 years. After 2 years of being kicked out of my world I did finally join up. But how I got here from what happened when I was 16 still doesn't make sense. But I have a long time to figure it out and a lot more to forget the troubles. I'm 24 now


End file.
